This invention relates in general to playback of a production and more specifically to playback of a production from a Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) including selectable, encoded environmental audio tracks.
Enjoyment of digital content is growing in popularity. Video and movies can be viewed from platforms such as computer systems, consumer digital devices such as video compact disc (CD), DVD players, and other displays, systems or platforms. Other formats, such as those promulgated by the Motion Picture Expert Group (MPEG) allow stored or streamed visual productions over digital networks.
Audio is an important aspect of these productions. The large bandwidth and capacity of, e.g., a DVD makes it possible for multiple high fidelity audio tracks to be used in productions. Audio applications include stereo, surround sound, three-dimensional audio, and others. Naturally, it is desirable to improve on the audio portion of a production by providing a consumer, or audience, with additional audio quality, experiences, choices or other features.